


the one moment that matters

by literarypeachtea



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, OK Go: "The One Moment", Songfic I guess?, don't come for me pls, literally wrote this instead of sleeping the other night, references s01e05: bottled appetites, this is dumb and sappy i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literarypeachtea/pseuds/literarypeachtea
Summary: It was one moment. (Takes place after Episode 5: "Bottled Appetites")
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	the one moment that matters

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly inspired by this particular quote about "The One Moment":
> 
> “The song [‘The One Moment’](https://youtu.be/QvW61K2s0tA?t=18) is about those incredible moments in life when you feel most alive, _like the moment you fall in love, the moment you make a big decision._ ” — Damian Kulash of the band OK Go  
> Italicized phrases are lines from "The One Moment" by OK Go, which I do not own.

Geralt is not used to this feeling.  
His whole life was moving from place to place, year after year.  
He was a Witcher, after all. And Witchers didn’t have roots, or feelings, or favorite places to lay their heads after slaying a kikimora.  
He was lucky, especially after the whole “Butcher of Blaviken” ordeal, if he wasn’t chased out of whatever town’s tavern he happened to stop in.  
But Yenn changed that.  
Geralt still isn’t sure whether to be thankful for it or to curse her. Or whether his final wish to the djinn took care of that dilemma.  
But that split-second decision became _the one moment that mattered, the one thing they would remember._  
He didn’t think he could feel these things any more. He’d been around for far too many years, seen too many people he loved or lusted after grow old and die, fought too many monsters, drank too many pints of ale.  
But with Yennefer, he felt alive.  
He knew all too well how fleeting things are. There was _nothing more lovely, nothing more profound than the fact that everything comes to an end._  
And maybe that’s why he felt alive with her.  
With her, he wanted to open his arms.  
Finally, once again, it felt like things mattered.  
She knew what it was like to have lived a long life, to feel her _footprints swallowed by the mud of time. To watch her path shift and grow obscured._  
Their lives seemed to stretch out endlessly before them, starting in tragedy and seeming to marinate in it along the way, as it often does for perennial outsiders.  
Beside her, he didn’t quite feel that numb emptiness, the listless ennui that had settled in somewhere around his diaphragm and had kept him moving.  
Geralt wanted Yennefer to stay with him, _to build a life til they blistered their hands. To build castles, temples, monuments._  
He even let himself indulge in fantasy once or twice.  
But even as he hoped against hope that she would one day agree, one day come back to him, he knew deep down that wish cursed her.  
So when he caught himself daydreaming, he pushed that sentiment down, continuing _for nothing but for the grace of time and chance and entropy’s cruel hands_.  
But inside him, the one moment burned like an ember, reminding him that despite everything — his slowed heartbeat, the mutations inside him, the way he himself started believing he didn’t have feelings — he could still feel alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't fuckin know ok y'all. This pandemic has me reverting back to high school literarypeachtea, who stayed up until 5 a.m. reading fan fic and listened exclusively to OK Go, Belle and Sebastian and AJJ.  
> Just...listen to the song and then fall down the hole of watching OK Go music videos, yeah?


End file.
